


BTS girlfriend series - How they handle their boyfriends fame / fame as a couple

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [50]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, bts girlfriend, bts girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This list is comprised of our headcanon OC girlfriends for each member. Find out more about the girls here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcanon-girlfriends-btsEvents from certain headcanon fics are mentioned in these discussions. If in doubt, feel free to ask which fic they are from.Follow us on Tumblr at insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237925
Kudos: 6





	BTS girlfriend series - How they handle their boyfriends fame / fame as a couple

Ji-eun (& RM)

Namjoon is someone we can see as being very private about the details of his relationship and, towards the beginning of seeing Ji-eun, would want to keep her out of the public eye to protect her own safety from fans who might not take well to her. As she is someone with a very professional job and who has worked very hard and made a lot of sacrifices to get to where she is, Namjoon would feel the additional pressure of making sure her workplace did not leak, knowing that her firm might not take the tabloid spotlight well and that she could lose her position. 

As they become more serious, however, we feel they would start to become more and more comfortable being seen together, with Ji-eun discussing this with her boss to make sure he was aware, and it being a joint decision to confirm any dating rumours through their agencies. As Ji-eun is already used to going to professional functions as part of her job, she wouldn’t mind having all eyes on her at celebrity functions. She would enjoy getting dressed up and being seen on his arm. To the outside world, they would look like a very classy couple and something to aspire to. 

When Namjoon is away, Ji-eun deals with his absence by throwing herself into work, taking on extra cases and spending long hours at the office to avoid having to go back to an empty apartment and sleeping in an empty bed. She would video call him a lot while he is on tour and, sexually, she would love talking dirty on the phone or masturbating over video call for him. If there was a time difference, she might pre-record something sexy and send it to him, knowing that when he got off stage he would be able to let off some steam from afar. While she would miss him like crazy, she is generally able to distract herself enough to get on with her life in his absence, although would often turn to alcohol in the evenings to block out the loneliness of not being with him. This is something which becomes much more of a problem when Namjoon enters the military, and something which will become more apparent when he comes out soon. 

Due to her profession, she would likely have quite a few social media accounts which would allow fans some glimpses into her personal life.

Min-seo (& Jin)

While Jin would not have tried to hide his relationship from the public from the start and would be happy to be seen on dates with Min-seo, he would be fiercely protective of her if she was criticised by the press or fans. Professionally, as she started a student and became self-employed following their marriage, she does not have anything to lose from their relationship being public, but Jin would be concerned that any criticisms would affect her emotional well-being. He would definitely encourage her to avoid reading anything online about herself, and would not be afraid to quietly sue if any lies were published about her. 

Min-seo is someone who does not like having all eyes on her, and so would not go to busy events where she might have her picture taken by the press. Once they were married, it would be unavoidable that the odd photo might be taken by the paparazzi of them while they were on holiday or going about their business, but Jin would ensure there were legal plans in place to avoid anything unsavoury being shown. 

When Jin is away, Min-seo would find it really hard to be apart from him and would be unable to find a lot of ways to distract herself and keep busy. He would make sure to call her every day and send her a lot of photographs of himself while he is on tour, going about mundane tasks such as cooking, taking walks etc. She would get a lot of comfort from this and would likewise love to send him photos of herself. When Jin enters the military, he buys her a puppy to keep her company, knowing how hard she will find it without him. During their time apart, she starts to suffer with depression, which she tries to hide from Jin, knowing he cannot be there to help her in person. Instead, she relies on her sister, who later betrays her trust by revealing some of these details to the press in exchange for money. This causes a lot of tension between the two families, and when Jin returns, he becomes very angry at Min-seo’s sister and confronts her, while also defending his wife to his own parents. This demonstrates that, once married, Jin puts his wife and future family above everything else, and would do anything to protect her. In future, especially once he has a family of his own, we see Min-seo and their daughter as occasionally joining Jin on tour to avoid long periods without each other. He would also encourage her to regularly speak to a professional and would be open for couples counselling, to help deal with handling that high level of fame and being in the spotlight, knowing it is nothing to be ashamed of and taking responsibility that it is him and his love for her, who has brought her into his lifestyle. 

Min-seo’s social media would be kept on private and she would only add close family and friends which would mean fans would get little satisfaction in terms of finding much information on her. 

Jeong-sun (& Suga)

Yoongi and Jeong-sun are a couple who naturally seemed to slip under people’s radar the first time they dated, despite never explicitly keeping it a secret from other people. They definitely enjoyed keeping each other to themselves to an extent; with their love mostly being played out behind closed doors where they could both be themselves and not have to put on a show for other people. As both of them would dress fairly ‘down’ when going out, on the few occasions they went on public dates, they would have not been noticed by the public and so had that level of privacy they both craved. However, as readers of their story will know, the more time they spent with other people not knowing they were together, the harder it became for them to ‘go public’, which caused a huge strain on their relationship. 

Likewise, they both found it incredibly difficult to handle his fame. Yoongi is someone who would find it very easy to become overwhelmed by the level of recognition he has achieved and the busy schedule which is set for them, and Jeong-sun for him was a source of solace and comfort when he came home from tour. When together, his fame is something they could both pretend wasn’t an issue and would avoid talking about; instead focusing on each other and pretending to lead ‘normal’ lives. When he had to go away on tour, it would feel as though they never could get enough time with each other, and despite talking on the phone, would not be the same. 

Jeong-sun, as a full-time pharmacy assistant at this point, would find herself exhausted most days from her job and the upkeep of her run-down apartment, meaning she could easily distract herself during the day. During the evenings, however, she would really miss normal things like cuddling with Yoongi and complaining about her day to him - just having him there with her. As she is quite solitary and does not have many ‘true’ friends, she would not have anyone who she could pour her feelings to when he was away. Likewise, she would not want to complain to him, as she knows there is nothing he could do about it and it would only make him feel more guilty. 

This eventually became too much for them both, with her feeling as though she was always waiting around for him to come home, and him seriously contemplating giving up his career to be with her. Jeong-sun recognised how this was going to play out before Yoongi seemed to, as his desperation to live a normal life where he could love her completely seemed to cloud his better judgement, so, despite breaking both their hearts, she had to break up with him. 

When they reunite, three years later and following his military enlistment, they would both be in a much better position to handle his fame and the fact he has already served means they would be able to look forward to a future together, without any barriers. As some of the members are still in the military, and some have not yet started to serve, his level of fame has naturally started to quieten down and he is personally at a point in his life where he can slow down without any regrets, and start to work on things he has always wanted to do, such as producing music for other artists. She is also considering a change in career which they both know will be stressful and a strain on her time, however, their lives seem to have finally synchronised a lot more, and their time apart and the very real possibility that they would never see each other again, would have taught them to never take each other for granted again. They want to start afresh and have learned from their mistakes the first time, so get to know each other’s families and friends early on, with no secrets. They would take pleasure in little, ‘domestic’ things that they missed the first time around, like kissing each other goodnight before going to bed and kissing each other goodbye when going to work. 

In terms of revealing their relationship to the wider public (eg. fans), we actually think by the time it became known they were an item, they would have already been married for around 2 years. We do not want to spoil this as we are going to reveal exactly how this happens in a mini fic soon (obviously set in the future), but we will say it wouldn’t have been a deliberate secret on their part, but as is natural with them, just something they didn’t feel the need to publicise. The fans would therefore be quite confused and a little startled to learn that Yoongi is not only dating, but married. (This is something we, as writers, find quite funny and very typically Yoongi, also because it would mean Jeong-sun would manage to escape a lot of the petty criticisms a lot of the other girlfriends might suffer at the hands of fans, because there would be absolutely nothing the jealous fans could do about it.)

We feel Jeong-sun does not really use social media, though might have some old accounts which show her from before they were dating. The information on there would likely be quite random and nothing fans could gather much from. 

Nana (& J-Hope)

Hoseok is someone who would not feel the need to keep his relationship private as he would feel he has nothing to hide. Likewise, he might overestimate the fans and not realise how critical they might be towards his girlfriend. Hoseok would unashamedly be seen with Nana on dates, at award shows and when picking her up from work. We feel most fans would see how happy they were together and be nice towards them, however, we do feel Nana could become quite upset if she read anything which criticised her looks or body (height/lack of breasts etc.), as this is something she already feels insecure about. Hoseok would want her to avoid reading gossip articles but she might, especially when already in a lousy mood, be tempted to deliberately read them. 

Likewise, we feel Nana would avoid some criticism from the parents of the children at her school for dating an idol. Mostly, this would stem from jealousy, but as it interferes somewhat with her professional life, she would find herself becoming more and more irritated by their judgemental behaviour. As Hoseok is naturally very optimistic and joyful, he would be able to calm her down when upset and always make her feel better, even if he sheds a tear or two of his own in the process (as seeing her upset is always enough for him to get upset too).

They would both find it hard to be without each other when he is on tour and, later, in the military and would both get so worked up that the reunion sex would be chaotically mindblowing (with lots of scratch marks, clothes being ripped off, ending up in every room of the house etc.). As she works during the day as a teacher and often has to stay late to mark work, they might not always get to call as often as they liked, especially if there was a time difference, but Nana would find her inbox full of cute selfies of Hoseok and interesting things he has seen during the day that he thinks she would like. Nana has plenty of hobbies to keep her occupied during the evenings such as crafts, soap making, card making, gardening, walking other people’s pets, etc. but would definitely find it hard without his warmth in bed at night. She might end up getting a hot water bottle or soft toy to cuddle for when he is away. 

As Nana is a teacher, she would be wary of using social media and would likely only have a ‘craft’ page to show off her work.

Ara (& Jimin)

We think Ara and Jimin would be quite open about their relationship very early on as they would both love the feeling of openly having a girlfriend/boyfriend and being able to do cute things together as a couple. As Ara is someone who was bullied by the girls at school, we think she would love the feeling of being seen with a good-looking guy who clearly loves her, and likewise, he would get a huge ego boost out of going to red carpet events with her on his arm. While Ara might receive some hate from fans to start with, once she trains as an Idol, we think there would be a lot of people who enjoyed ‘shipping’ them online, writing fanfictions and creating fanart etc. 

At first, Ara would find it really difficult to be away from Jimin when he was on tour and might end up having to stop herself from calling or texting him incessantly, knowing that she really has nothing to worry about and that even if he’s not talking to her 24/7 that he misses her too. Once she starts making music of her own, however, we feel it might start to become the other way around and Jimin might find himself becoming a little jealous of how popular she has become (and how much attention she is receiving from other guys). This would be something they would work through, with her reassuring her as he once did, that she loves him and only him. 

They would both handle fame quite well as a couple and would even enjoy the attention most of the time. 

Both Jimin and Ara would be fairly active on social media and fans would love reading clues into their relationship.

Cassandra (& V)

While their friends would know about their relationship and they would not ‘hide’ from the public, we feel Taehyung and Cassandra would mostly slip under the radar of fans as they would not frequent popular events together. Instead, they are likely to visit small, independent cafes and restaurants on dates and mostly keep to themselves. Among arthouse theatre goers, however, Taehyung would be a familiar face, often seen in the audience or at after parties. This would be something he really enjoyed, as it would make him feel like a really supportive boyfriend and also play into the more pretentious aspects of his personality. 

We do not want to reveal ‘too much’ about when it becomes obvious to the public they are dating as this will spoil future aspects of our work not yet written.

While they would definitely miss each other when they were away, we feel Cassandra might actually enjoy in some respects having some time alone. Their relationship is very intense and ‘full on’ while they are together, so being able to take a short break from that would be somewhat welcome. Taehyung would be more likely to struggle being away from her and would often call her/video call her, even just to hear her voice or see her face. He would love engaging in dirty talk on the phone or watching her masturbate and squirt on camera - giving her commands on what he wants her to do and teasing her on what he has planned when he gets back. As Cassandra occasionally goes abroad as part of her job, they both have to deal with a sometimes hectic schedule. We do feel that when they are both performing, they would love imagining the other is there in the audience, even if they are countries apart. 

Cassandra would likely have some social media pages to view off her artwork. There might be some more ‘artsy’ and ‘revealing’ pictures on there, taken from her art school days which might get some attention if found by fans.

Young-soon (& Jungkook)

As Jungkook is no stranger to many dating rumours and would understand how crazy certain fans could get about the idea of him having a girlfriend, he would be initially hesitant to reveal her to the public, but would likewise not want to shy away from being with her. Young-soon would be likewise cautious and only tell her closest friends. As she is older than him, she would fear being labelled a ‘cougar’ or ‘cradle snatcher’, and prior to agreeing to date him, she read a nasty article about his ex. girlfriend Jia, which made her quite worried. While they would love going to group dinners together where they know they will have some level of privacy, they would be quite selective on where they went for dates when it was just them. 

We do not want to reveal ‘too much’ about when it becomes obvious to the public they are dating as this will spoil future aspects of our work not yet written.

When Jungkook is away (or when Young-soon visits relatives abroad) we think Jungkook in particular would really struggle with missing her, but would distract himself by working out and messing around with his hyungs. He would be unable to stop himself from calling her, often forgetting the time difference and waking her up, just to tell her excitedly about his day and how much he misses her. While she wouldn’t want to admit it completely, she would likewise find it very difficult without him, often daydreaming at work and getting distracted while thinking about him. While she knows it is a bad habit, she would find herself reading articles about him/the group while abroad, making sure he was okay and not injured. 

Generally, she would be able to handle his fame quite well and can rely on her parents for emotional support when without him. Her parents love him almost as much as she does, and would be very understanding of why she missed him so much, sometimes preparing surprises for him at their house in Incheon for when he came home. 

Young-soon would be unlikely to post much on her social media pages, and the things she did would be likely quite mundane, giving fans little to go on.


End file.
